Talk:Giant Monster
Devouring Earth Creatures The big Devouring Earth creatures are listed here. Last time I checked, they were just Monster. Is the article incorrect or do they sometimes spawn as Giant Monster? --GuyPerfect 18:13, 11 February 2007 (PST) : its incorrect, they're always monsters. o.o its just a common goof up that alot of ppl seem to make. --Sleepy Kitty 20:29, 11 February 2007 (PST) :: There is one time that a DE Quarry appears as a Giant Monster, which is during the Eden Trial. Screeny 23:57, 26 October 2007 (EDT) Damage delt I removed the line that said "* The more characters attacking a Giant Monster, the less damage it will deal to individuals when it attacks. verification". From various battles with Eochai, this appears to be untrue. It's more likely a result of various debuffs laid upon the GMs. I didn't matter whether I was solo or there were multiple teams. Damage delt didn't change until the debuffs wear laid. 23:57, 26 October 2007 (EDT) : Further verification, a small (5 person) team I was with that had debuffers took little damage when attacking Eochai. Later, when attacking a different Eochai, 2 teams/10 people, all Blasters/Tankers/Scrappers (no Trollers/Fenders at all), the damage stayed the same throughout, with a few deaths. More people did not equal less damage. 16:58, 28 October 2007 (EDT) Despawning I have personally observed this effect on two occasions: Kraken, in perez, and Kronos, after the appropriate mission. I suspect it may NOT be true for the Halloween Giant Monsters, and may not be true for the Devouring Earth monsters in Peregrine Isle. --Jumping Jack 19:09, 29 October 2007 (EDT) :What, despawning? What are you trying to say, exactly? Imagine running around and seeing the rotting corpse of the monster you defeated ten days ago... --GuyPerfect 19:14, 29 October 2007 (EDT) :: I'm going to have to disagree with that. Kronos (and TF Babbage) will despawn, since they are a special case, being part of an ambush. But I've attack various GMs many times in order to find out their exact spawn site /locs and various resistances. I've seen them stay in place after the attack for days, and several times on Test, for more than a week. 22:37, 29 October 2007 (EDT) ::: I've removed the Despawning section pending further verification. There are two situations, other than my own personal experience, which I feel discredit this idea. First, back when the GMs had the outrageous regeneration, hordes of heroes would throw themselves at the monsters over and over. The monsters never despawned after these attacks. Secondly, everyone's favorite seafood, Lusca, is often the target of failed attacks, and also doesn't despawn. I'm not saying that Kraken didn't despawn for you once, Jumping Jack. I'm just saying it was something very out of the norm, and not at all a regular occurrence. ::: Now that Test is open, it shouldn't be to hard to get a group of us together to test it out, or even someone with an active SG should be able try some testing. 02:19, 30 October 2007 (EDT)